A Distant Dinner
by Apocalyptic Scenes
Summary: One shot. Hannibal and Clarice step out of literature to and into the living world for dinner.


**A/N: **So this is the first fic that I have based mainly on life experiences and one of few written in first person, kind of different to how I normally write. Please enjoy :)

**A Distant Dinner**

The night did not look promising, I was tied and becoming more and more agitated as we drew closer to the restaurant. Damn my sisters could be annoying! On walking into the restaurant we were seated by a young waitress. I was placed next to my sister and cousin, facing the wall, my back to most of the room, a pet hate of mine. I managed to distract myself by looking out one of the massive windows to my left. My gaze was met with a stunning view of a river, its edges tinged scarlet by the setting sun. My awed staring was interrupted by the arrival of menus, I had not yet calmed so the offering of a child's menu was most annoying. Insulted, I seethed. The child's menu was not the last thing to bother me before the arrival of our meals, unfortunately. As we all know, lemon lime and bitters can be both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, so when my cousin suggested such a drink there was argument among the adults as to whether we could be served it. In an effort to silence noise that was becoming irritating I said that there was no way that the lemon lime and bitters could be alcoholic because it was listed under 'soft drinks'. My reasoning was unheard and my annoyance was amplified, now desperate to remain calm I let my mine wander. A distraction was what I needed; normally I would people watch, alas there were no 'people' easily visible given my position. I could see but one table and that was vacant, I sighed and returned my attention to my table. My sisters, cousins, mother, aunt and grandparents were discussing topics of their own, I preferred to stay withdrawn. My only form of amusement now was memory.

I had constructed a sort of memory palace after reading about such a thing not so long ago. Closing my eyes briefly I was plunged into pitch black nothingness, through the nothingness I knew there was a door, finding it I opened and entered. My eyes opened and I was in my entrance hall, creams, gold and white surrounded me, at the far end to the massive hall lay two stair cases snaking their way to the second floor. Choosing the one on the right I walked and along a corridor to a room in which a piano sat. I had had to settle for a baby grand Kaiwi, the Kaiwi was the best piano that I had played on to date, never playing on a grand of any sort I was unable to put the memory into my palace. Nevertheless the Kaiwi was an excellent piano and it was not long before I was immersed in my playing, such detachment from the real word allowed me to hear the comment about lemon lime and bitters being listed under 'soft drinks' and not care.

My playing halted a while before the meals arrived, something had caught my attention. A couple was being shown to the table just within my line of vision. Compared to this couple, everyone in the restaurant must have felt underdressed. The man, who looked to be about ten years older than the woman, was in a tailor made suit. A deep marron tie matched his eyes perfectly and was a vivid contrast to his white shirt. The woman looked young and healthy and was dressed in a halter dress, a blue so deep it was almost black. A fine gold chain hung around her neck, its pendant, I could not quite make out. She wore minimal make up and her hair held no style, yet it fell about her shoulders in the most elegant way.

"Hannibal and Clarice." I breathed, and then stopped myself. This was something I would keep to myself, a fan of the infamous couple; I did not want to see them incarcerated. Nor did I want to face my death just yet.

Our meals arrived and I began to eat feeling slightly detached from my current setting. From the corner of my eye I watched the now occupied table, removed from conversation at my own table, I listened to that of the new couple. In Italian I heard Dr Lecter tell Clarice that I was a little too alert for an unknowing civilian. I smiled inwardly, Hannibal obviously didn't know about my fluency in Italian.

Finishing my meal I excused myself from the table, adding the idea of a bathroom visit to my request. Once I was out of the dinning area of the restaurant, and out of sight from everybody, I slowed my pace. There was a doorway leading to a staff car park a small way ahead of me, after that lay the toilets, I hadn't yet reached the doorway when the cold steel of a knife pressed against my side.

As Hannibal lead me through the doorway I caught sight of a cook walking up stairs towards us, knowing our current stance must look awkward I placed my arm around Hannibal's waste.

"I can't wait to get you home." He said and his tone was suggestive, I shivered slightly. Once in the privacy of the empty car park I removed my arm from Hannibal, his knife stayed where it was.

"I was going to kill you, you know that?" were the first words he spoke to me, I shivered again, the summers night was not cold. "But I am now curious to know what that gesture was." He continued.

"The one that stopped us, well more so you, looking so suspicious?"

"Hmm yes that one." He purred, I restrained my shiver this time. "Why?"

"Call me stupid if you will but I have no desire to see you imprisoned." The knife did not falter.

"Choosing to go to the bathroom alone, that was stupid. You could be dead." The knife was beginning to ease its pressure at my side and I begun to feel relieved.

"I would have ended up dead anyway Doctor. I think you would be quite capable of tracking me down and killing me if that is what you wanted. Quite frankly I thought I had more of a chance at survival this way than staying at my table."

"I will admit this, you are smarter than I gave you credit for … I'm sorry I don't know your name?"

"Sarah." I replied.

"Doctor Hannibal Lecter," He said extending his hand, I took it. "I expect to see two more views of you tonight Sarah; one of your back as you make your way to your table, and the other of your face as Clarice and I leave. I hope for your sake that I don't see it again."

"So do I." I smiled. "It was nice meeting you Doctor Lecter." The knife disappeared completely from my side as I turned and walked back to the dinning room and to my table. I don't remember the rest of that night too well, nor the rest of that week all I know is that I only ever saw Hannibal once more.

I used to hope of one day meeting someone like Doctor Hannibal Lecter, to feel the prospect of death by my side. I got my wish, all I wish for now is that it had never happened, I wish for peaceful dreams, not ones that cause me to wake in a cold sweat with a searing pain below my right ribs. I wish now for the impossible, to undo the past.


End file.
